Insulin is a polypeptide hormone secreted by β-cells of the pancreas. Insulin consists of two polypeptide chains designated the A and B chains which are linked together by two inter-chain disulphide bridges. In human, porcine and bovine insulin, the A and B chains contains 21 and 30 amino acid residues, respectively. However, from species to species, there are variations among the amino acid residues present in the different positions in the two chains. The widespread use of genetic engineering has made it possible to prepare analogues of natural occurring insulins by exchanging one of more of the amino acid residues.
Insulin is used for the treatment of diabetes and diseases connected therewith or resulting from it. Insulin is essential in maintaining normal metabolic regulation. Usually, insulin is administered by injections. Unfortunately, many diabetics are unwilling to undertake intensive therapy due to the discomfort associated with the many injections required to maintain close control of glucose levels. Upon oral administration, insulin is rapidly degraded in the gastro intestinal tract and is not absorbed into the blood stream. Therefore, alternate routes for administering insulin, such as oral, rectal, transdermal, and nasal routes have been investigated. Thus far, however, these routes of administration have not resulted in sufficiently effective insulin absorption.
For decades, both long-acting insulin preparations and fast acting insulin preparations have been available and many patients take 2-4 injections per day. In the last decades, it has turned out that it is extremely important for a diabetic patient to maintain close control of the blood glucose level.
Efficient pulmonary delivery of a protein is dependent on the ability to deliver the protein to the deep lung alveolar epithelium. Proteins that are deposited in the upper airway epithelium are not absorbed to a significant extent. This is due to the overlying mucus which acts as a barrier to absorption. In addition, proteins deposited on this epithelium are cleared by mucociliary transport up the airways and then eliminated via the gastrointestinal tract. The extent to which proteins are not absorbed and instead eliminated by these routes depends on their solubility, their size, as well as other less understood characteristics. The properties of peptides can be enhanced by grafting organic chain-like molecules onto them. Such grafting can improve pharmaceutical properties such as half life in serum, stability against proteolytical degradation and reduced immunogenicity.
International patent application number PCT/EP2007/057321 which will be published around 21 Jan. 2008 (our ref.: 7460) describes PEGylated insulins having no acyl groups. International patent application number PCT/EP2007/which will be published around 29 Aug. 2007 (our ref.: 7302) describes insulins having a complex side chain with no alkylene glycol moieties. International patent application having publication number WO 2006/082205 (our ref.: 7142) describes insulins having a complex side chain.
A vaguely defined human insulin product designated MIH2 is described in Diabetes Technology & Therapeutics 4 (2002), 459-66, and in Metabolism 53 (2004), 54-8. Similar and related products are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,858,580. US patent application No. 2006/0183668 describes in claim 1 an insulin derivative which is a naturally occurring insulin or an analogue thereof which has side chain attached to the α-amino group of the N-terminal amino acid residue of the B chain or to the ε-amino group of a Lys residue present in the B chain of the parent insulin, the side chain being of the formula -W-X—Y—Z each of which re as defined therein.